A Particularly Evil Poem
by Administrator of Fate
Summary: Was originally a oneshot but now it's a collection of short poems about the various characters.... Request a character and I'll write one for the next chapter..... Seymour, Tidus and now Auron up...
1. Seymour

**A Particularly Evil Poem**

Hail Lord Seymour with hair so blue

Pity Yuna for she has no clue

He secretly wants to become the next Sin

But then he doesn't know he's about to be done in

Summoner Yuna and her guardians six

Will halt his plans and evil tricks

Hail Lord Seymour with hair so blue

Back from the dead, with plans anew

Killing a Maester among other deeds

His demonic plans this action feeds

Turning to a new, more powerful foe

However hid fate we already know

Hail Lord Seymour with hair so blue

His revenge on Yuna well over due

A third fight begins with Natus no less

On the towering snowy mountain Gagazet

He just doesn't learn its always the same

His continual appearance is getting quite lame

Hail Lord Seymour with hair so blue

Past three times he has been slew

However this time he lives literally in Sin

Where Yuna and Tidus have come to defeat it's fin

A final struggle between Guado and man

Sees our young Maester fall once and for all

Hail Lord Seymour with hair so blue

Laid to rest his plans no longer anew

Forever in the Farplane, living in peace

His evil and tyranny finally doth cease


	2. Tidus

Taken from my home

Now left totally alone

No one here but fiend and cold

Then add a good looking Al Bhed into the fold

Fighting a fiend together it seems

Something I couldn't imagine even in my dreams

Taken from my home

On a ship I'm destined to roam

Given food but left in the night

The temperature is at its height

Cold and bitter, wind and rain

Looks like nothing will ever be the same

Taken from my home

Like a story from a forgotten tome

Sent to an island with sun brightly shining

Still for my home I am pining

Hoping to sent to whence I came

Compared to this my old home was tame

Taken from my home

On a journey to the Zanarkand Dome

With companions both kind and strong

Saying I wasn't lucky would be wrong

Guarding the Summoner is now my job

Defending her from a blood thirsty fiend mob

Taken from my home

Feeling like a garden gnome

Useless and weak compared to my friends

But I'll follow them to whatever ends

Reaching the Dome after such a long time

This Zanarkand is nothing like mine

Taken from my home

The length of Spira we did comb

But the real test begins today

Destroying Yu Yevon is the only way

We can help Spira find its peaceful days

The past seems like a misty haze

Taken from my home

Fiend's mouths begin to foam

As we strike them down one by one

Then finally they are all gone

At last we reach the founder of Yevon

We will send him to Spira's heaven

Taken from my home

Now left totally alone

In the farplane as Spira begins anew

Yuna and Rikku do it too

With me in she always says

Spira is see its better days…..


	3. Auron

**The Long Dead Guardian**

Braska's guardian, the man in red

Who should be as good as dead

Stalks the land with an untold mission

Fulfilling his friend, Braska's vision

Of keeping his daughter safe from danger

An honourable protecting ranger

One day though his purpose changed

A new mission the aging Guardian gained

Helping Tidus against Sin and it's spawn

This marked a new brighter Spira dawn

Along with mage, a blitzer and a Ronso

There was never a team as strong so

They battling through both fiend and man

The real challenge for the old guy began

Yevon was false, its teachings misleading

So Auron and the gang broke through its preaching

Fought a Maester and his Guado kin

Who wanted to become the next Sin

In a temple covered in snow and ice

They struck him down as he wasn't nice

Fleeing from Guado who were sore and bitter

Proved that Auron's group was fitter

Defeating them and their monster horde

However out the temple even more if them poured

Under the ice of the Great Frozen Lake

Auron waited among the destruction Sin once left in it's wake

It appeared once more and sent them away

To a dry, hot desert far, far away

With the Al Bhed they eventually sided

And embarked on a quest to Bevelle where Seymourrecided

After a battle with Guards and an Unsent

They escaped to the woods to trigger an event

Between Yuna and her youngest friend

The handsome blonde blitzer who was still on the mend

Tidus and Yuna made their love known

Their fate they said was now their own

Auron's story goes on in the fables

As a force that turned the bleak looking tables

Against an enemy that was said to death it was immune

As we learned it's death came quite soon

Living undead our red robed warrior embarks

On a quest to quell the rising dark

In Zanarkand he confronts the one who killed him

But in this instance his hopes are brighter than dim

Killing her gets rid of false hope

Allowing him to easily cope

Perhaps our favourite Guardian will soon at last

Get rest and redemption from his troubled past


End file.
